Bookends
by GuardianDeity
Summary: She was a bookworm. He was a jock. She blended in. He was one of the most popular guys at school. She wanted to be noticed. He noticed her. Levy McGarden wasn't what you would call a "popular girl", and she didn't want to be. At least, that's what she claims. Gajeel Redfox was nothing but popular. Every girl wanted him. Except for one bookworm. Or at least that's what she thought
1. Intro

**As you can see, I'm starting a GaLe/Gajevy fanfic. This will not interfere with my updating MABH, Its just something I've been working on for awhile. **

* * *

><p>I officially HATE my calendar. Actually, I hate time in general.<p>

A grim expression was plastered on my face as I glared at the cursed object on the wall.

Circled in black marker and surrounded by 2 crossbones (would've drawn more if the stupid thing was bigger) was the day I've hated since grade 7.

The first day of school.

Most girls would jump at the chance to go shopping before the first day of he-... I mean school.

But im not like most girls.

I dont have many friends. I've always been surrounded by just three people. Rei ,Jet and Droy.

I've practically known Rei all my life. We met in kindergarten and became friends after she pushed a kid for pulling my hair.

Jet and Droy stumbled into my life in 8th grade. Literally.

I had been waiting for Rei in the schools library and decided to grab a few books(2/5 of the Fiction section) before she showed up.

I was so wrapped up in _The Shadow Society _that I hadn't even noticed the two boys headed my way.

Somehow, Droy tripped over his own feet and stumbled into Jet, causing him to stumble into me.

I dropped a book that day.

They frantically apologized before I could say everything was okay. We've been friends ever since.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just the intro, I apologize for the shortness. R&amp;R tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. One Hell of A Year

**Double update! Only because a certain someone asked where the rest was XD Also, these chapters won't be too long. I guess that means more chapters for this story ^-^ and a higher chance of cliffhangers!**

* * *

><p>"Levy! Time to get up!"<p>

...

"...Levy! You're going to be late!"

...

"Don't make me get the Ice Bucket, young lady!"

I scrambled out of bed and fell to the floor on my back. I groaned in pain as my head came in contact with a hardcover book.

I really need to start reading paperbacks. "LEVY!" "I'm up dad!" I yelled in annoyance.

God I hate mornings. Why can't school start in the afternoon? Honestly, what sane person would want to get up and go to school every morning?

Finally deciding to get up and get dressed, my phone rang.

I groaned in annoyance as I answered the phone, not bothering to check the Caller ID. "Well good morning to you too Levs." It was Rei. "Morning Rei." "Are you ready yet?" "...In progress..." "You've gotta be kidding. Levy, school starts in 30 minutes! Tell me you atleast know what you're gonna wear." "Eh...define 'know'..." I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "Goddamnit McGarden. I'll be there in 3." And she hung up.

I blinked before throwing my phone on the bed and walked downstairs for breakfast. *3 mins later*

As expected, a knock came at the door 3 minutes later.

I opened the door, revealing Rei dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue customized tanktop with '#MOMENTAI' across the front. A black leather jacket and dark blue converse with matching laces.

Her hair was down and her bangs feathered over her right eye.

She dropped her bag by the door before she quickly dragged me up the stairs and into my room. "Go freshen up while I work my magic." I rolled my eyes before I was pushed into my bathroom, the door being shut behind me.

"No way. There is no way in HELL that I am wearing that." I crossed my arms over my chest, indicating that I meant what I said.

"You're making this harder than it should be McGarden."

"I said n-"

"10 minutes!?"

My eyes widen. "What?!" I snatched the outfit from her hands before throwing the shirt over my head. "Oh, wait no. Sorry, we still have 20 minutes." I heard Rei sheepishly inform me.

I growled in annoyance(man I'm really annoyed today) as I exited the bathroom, throwing the black skirt back at her in the process, only to have a pair of white shorts thrown back at me. "Then put those on. You're wasting precious time!"

I pulled the shorts on and nodded in approval. The shorts went perfectly with the purple shirt I had put on earlier. I then slipped on my purple vans before I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my phone and followed Rei downstairs. We passed through the kitchen before we made our way towards the door.

"Im leaving! Cya at 4 dad!" Rei grabbed her bag before she checked her phone, a scowl now plastered on her face. "Ew. Jennifer's calling me."

I furrowed my eyebrows before I realized who she was referring to. Jet. That was one of her nicknames for him.

Rei and Jet have a hate-hate relationship. It's been that way ever since they first met in the library that same day I met Jet and Droy. That was 2 years ago, you'd think they would've learned to tolerate one another by now.

"Answer i-" She rejected it. "Let's go-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

She growled in annoyance, but answered this time.

"What is it Jennifer?" I waited in silence as she spoke to Jet.

"Nah, I like Jennifer better." A smirk grew on her face.

"Aw, is your thong in a twist Jenny? You seem extra fiesty today."

I tried to hold in my laugh but I failed horribly.

"Im sorry princess, but I dont roll that way. I am happily taken."

I could feel my gut of steel forming as I continued to laugh my butt off.

"Girls! You have 10 minutes!"

I immediately stopped my laugh attack and opened the door. "Gotta go princess, cya!" She put her phone in her back pocket before she pulled me out of the house behind her.

"Any last words?" Rei asked as we stepped out of her yellow camaro. The courtyard was swarming with students. "This is going to be one hell of a year."


	3. You'll Get Use to It

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I kind of already had it written three days ago ^-^" but I just had to got back and edit. This chapter is basically just introducing a few characters and their relationship with Levy and Rei. Know that this story is all about Levy. Soon, you might not see much of Rei in my chapters, I'm not quite sure yet.**

So far I really hate school and its only first block. Thankfully, Rei was in the same class. "God I hate math" Rei groaned while her chin was placed in the palm of her hand.

"Same old Reina. You're already complaining and class hasn't even started yet." A boy with disheveled dark brown hair and light brown eyes stood beside Rei. He wore a white v-neck with dark jeans and high top converse. Her eyes widened before she jumped out of her seat and tackled him in a tight hug. "Takuya! I had no idea that you were here."

He smiled, "Well that's how surprises work Rei." She playfully slapped his arm before turning to me. "Takuya, meet Levy. Levy, Takuya." I waved while he only shook his head. "You still suck at introductions Reina."

"Shush!"

The bell rang.

Rei took her seat beside me while Takuya sat in the open seat behind her. As everyone got to their seats, the teacher walked through the door. He had a weird mustache that came down to his chin on both sides and kind of reminded me of Hades. "Good morning. I am . Now that summer is officially over, you are expected to work. I will not tolerate slackers."

Class pretty much went on like this: Lecture, Rant, Lecture, Syllabus, Rant, Lecture, Rant.

Who knew that a person could say so much about a single piece of paper? During the seemingly endless cycle of rants and lectures, Takuya had been bothering Rei the whole time.

"Tug my hair ONE more time and I PROMISE that you'll find my foot up your ass." I burst into a fit of laughter while Takuya visibly tensed.

"You three, after school detention." I looked up, wanting to see who the unfortunate souls were, but everyone's eyes were on us.

You have got to be kidding me.

•••

"I blame you for this." Rei grumbled once the bell rang for 2nd block. "Me? YOU were the one that got us detention. Learn a little self-control." Takuya roughly ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're BOTH at fault here. I just happened to go down with the ship." I sighed. How the FUCK did we get detention in 1st block?! Is laughing a crime? Does despise the joy of a foot being up a young mans ass?

I chuckle at the thought.

"What's your next class Levs?" I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and unfolded it. "English. You?"

"Biology."

"Same here." Takuya had a huge grin on his face.

Does he...No way. I can't be sure just yet, but maybe...

"Levy!" I turned at the sound of my name. Jet was making his way towards us. I heard Rei mutter something under her breath before she and Jet engaged in an intense glaring match.

"Am I missing something?" Takuya asked, his eyebrows were raised in amusement. "This is a day-to-day thing with them, you'll get use to it."

"Y'know, you've got a nice car Rei. It'd really suck if something were to happen to it." Jet smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve. I got a little nervous when Rei took a step closer and seized him by the front of his shirt. "Touch my car and I'll break your face."

"Alright, I think that's enough." I heard someone say from beside me. Daisuke, Rei's boyfriend, had a small smile on his face. He had dark,almost black, disheveled hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans with black sneakers.

How long has he been standing there?

"He started it." Rei mumbled after releasing Jet's shirt.

"Me? You threatened to break my face!"

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise."

"Only an hour into the day and you two are already trying to kill each other." Daisuke snaked an arm around Rei's waist and pulled her closer. "I already got detention, so let's just add some fuel to the fire."

"You got detention?!" Sheer disbelief was plastered on the taller boys face, wondering how that was even possible. "So did I" I muttered.

"It was Takuya's fault."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!" We contradicted in unison.

The warning bell interrupted our banter. "I'll meet you after class Levs." I nodded in response before she walked off with Daisuke.

"I can't believe she ditched me."

"Get use to it." I was pulled away by Jet before I could say bye. "Come on Levy, we're gonna be late." I sighed, wanting this day to end already.


End file.
